


В коробке с карандашами

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вы все на свете найдете в коробке с карандашами, когда рисовать начнете сами" (детская песня)<br/> Как сложились отношения персонажей через много лет после того, как закончилась легенда. Судьба Аннерозе, отношения Феликса с приемным отцом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. На перешейке Ориона

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая

Красные? Багровые? Или, может, необычные зеленые соцветия?  
Все равно.  
Пусть будут нежно-розовые, немного блеклые в этот раз.  
Вода в легкой, пластиковой лейке должна нагреться за день.  
Обязательно перчатки на руки.  
Хотя почти не помнишь зачем, но это часть ритуала.  
Пересадка, полив, удобрения.  
И не забыть вечером поправить клематис, чтобы он плотнее обвивал нить.  
Совсем скоро он зацветет, и именно вечером аромат будет особенно сильным.  
Потом будут яркие оранжевые ягоды, а еще позже, осенью, останутся задеревеневшие серые плети, по которым робкий зеленый побег начнет подниматься следующей весной.  
Пока в ее личной вселенной - лето.  
Галактика со всеми ее проблемами, бедами и горестями сжалась до нескольких сотен метров.  
Расплодились улитки и их надо собрать - горе. Зацвела пышной шапкой гвоздика, мочит лоснящуюся спинку в пруду лягушка - счастье.  
Все просто и ясно.  
А внутри - набирающая обороты пустота.  
До тишины, до звона. Чтобы молчание от края до края и полное одиночество.  
Она хранит эту пустоту внутри себя, как кокон. Он растет, заполняя сущность, выстужая взгляд. Распирает изнутри ребра.  
Надо дождаться, пока внутренняя пустота, свое личное ожидание, не станет абсолютным.  
Еще рано.  
Еще не время.  
Нужен еще один виток планеты, и еще один.  
Новая смена сезонов.  
Зимой сад будет контрастно белым. Черные плети вьюна наискось пересекают запорошенную, обесцвеченную стену.  
Зимняя тишина состоит из стежков.  
Нити должны ложиться одна к одной, раскрашивая то, что зреет внутри.  
Созрела ли пустота, пора ли прервать молчание?  
Не стоит ли, как в детской сказке, начиная с самой ранней листвы, набирать крапиву и вязать рубашку?  
Только поздно вязать.  
И все равно, как ни старайся, но один рукав не успеешь.  
Поэтому на вышивке белоснежные лебеди спускаются к озеру. Вот уже первый взрыл розовыми перепончатыми лапами темную синюю гладь.  
А еще предстоит вышить нерушимую скалу и несколько последних. Тех, кто еще в небе.

Пустота еще не вызрела, не обмякла своей тяжестью, не забродил внутри сок, привлекая птиц.  
Даже не успел полностью разрастись кокон, когда пришлось оставить эту теплоту очага и одиночества. Оставить слуг, которые тише падающего за окном снега.  
Одиночество от зимы до зимы.   
Было ли то, что между ними?  
Слишком мало времени для сада, чтобы понять - как должно быть.  
А для нее?..

***  
Хотелось бы вернуться в нетопленый, пустой дом. Который бы скучал и ждал ее.  
Но это невозможно.  
Чай разогрет, а комнаты проветрены.  
Разве что сад остался ей верен: обиделся, зарос травой.  
Зачахла лаванда, но разросся тимьян.  
Клематис, лишенный твердой руки, лианой стремится уползти по земле. Прочь.

Мужчина за спиной переминается с ноги на ногу. Ему скучны и неинтересны эти растения. Его ждет сын. Но воля кронпринцессы...  
Быть может, дом бы скучал по ней, если бы ему дали такое право.  
Спутник тихо ходит следом, не зная, где остаться.   
Она бродит по дому, то вспоминая о его тяжелых шагах, то забываясь.  
Тишина манит, зовет в свои объятия.  
В шкатулке лежит вышивка.  
Следуя за хозяйкой, невольный гость берет канву в руки, чтобы рассмотреть.   
Та рубашка из крапивы, которую она не успела сделать, брошенная на середине работа.  
Потускли и смешались нити. Почему отливает серым крыло? Почему именно такие цвета - не вспомнить.  
Она не жалеет о решении, но то, что было ею эти несколько лет в этом доме, - с радостью поднимает голову.  
Трещит кокон пустоты внутри. Он стал плотным, когда она покинула этот дом, и сейчас, когда вернулась в свое одиночество - разламывается наискось.  
Ему неприятны чужие руки?  
Или наоборот, в том, как он рассматривает вышитую наполовину птицу, есть что-то правильное?.. Что-то и его тоже?..

Фридрих бы сказал, что надо взять себя в руки. Он учил ее выживать и быть сильной.  
Зиг бы стоял неловко, потом бы обнял, не зная, что делать дальше. Ей так кажется. Как бы было по-настоящему, она не знает и не узнает никогда.  
Последний месяц лета горяч и прохладен.  
Запоздало вспомнив, что одна ладонь холодна, как августовские ночи, торопливо убирает ее, а потом снова обнимает.  
У него свой страх.  
Просто стоит, и гладит по спине. Ждет. Не разрушая тишину этого дома, становясь его частью.  
Возможно, не по долгу службы.  
Или?..  
Не то, о чем стоит думать сейчас.  
Минута слабости пройдет, а для него кто-то так и не успел довязать рубашку из крапивы. Всего лишь один рукав.  
Но она сама даже не приступила к работе тогда. А на другое плечо вышло косо да криво.  
И снова катятся слезы, снова изо всех сил сжимаешь ладонь.  
Другому было бы больно, но не ему.

Своей властью она отложит отъезд.   
Надо посадить два вьюнка. Как раз есть подходящие отростки. Те самые, которые будут зимой резать белый мрамор своими черными сухими стеблями многие годы спустя.   
Но все случится позже.  
Сейчас ее невольный спутник отчаянно скучает по сыну, а она проскользнет в его комнату ночью.  
Отпустить его чуть позже. Пока, пусть в эту ночь, он будет принадлежать ей.  
Такой, как есть: сонный, в белой футболке с пустым рукавом. От этого неловкий и уютно домашний.  
Пусть будет таким.   
Взять лицо в ладони, не давая отвести взгляд. Ведь они оба - взрослые люди, а она доподлинно знает, это не будет изменой. Они оба могут предать разве что свою память, но памятью нельзя жить вечно.   
Трескается кокон ее пустоты, заполняя тело всеми оттенками красок. Оживляя душу, как сад, цветами и шелком.  
Так ли важно, что будет завтра?  
Плющ будет хорошо расти сам, а она может позволить себе быть разной.


	2. Зима

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen or [download Мельница Зима for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/821393buWb) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)

Зима в этом году выдалась снежная. Впрочем, на Одине часто бывают снежные зимы. Белая пустыня от края до края мира. Пустыня тишины и одиночества. Снега так много, что земля сливается с небом в одну светло-серую занавесь.   
Нет ни начала, ни конца, только веха посередине. Как ось мира, как центр притяжения – небольшой памятник из белого мрамора. Он сливался бы с бесконечностью снежной пелены, если бы не аккуратно расчищенная дорожка.  
Летом памятник укрыт листьями, как заботливыми руками. Поздней осенью издалека белый мрамор кажется изломанным, рассеченным ветвями плюща. Но сейчас резкие следы смягчены белым покровом. Его специально стряхивают не до конца.

Короткие сапожки не утопают в снегу, к могиле не надо пробираться сквозь сугробы. Просто попросить водителя остановиться чуть поодаль. Она, как всегда, одна подходит к могиле и, как всегда, забыла перчатки. Белые лилии тотчас схватывает морозцем, и они кажутся стеклянными. Тронь – зазвенят.  
Нет. Она не боится класть их. Стекло красиво смотрится на снегу, особенно если покажется солнце. Она просто стоит рядом, вчитываясь в почти невидимые под плетьми буквы. Нарочно заставила плющ расти так, чтобы он скрывал надпись. Казалось, если памятник превратится в безымянный, в обелиск неизвестному солдату, то станет легче.   
Не стало.  
Или стоит быть честной перед собой? Уже настала пора, когда можно быть честной. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы было выгравировано только имя.  
Потому что даже в смерти брат не отпустил его на свободу. Оставил только себе, забрав и у родителей, и у нее. Очень хочется верить, что друзья все-таки встретились там, за гранью. И среди снега стоит только холодный мрамор. Без души.  
Все равно приезжать сюда больно. Не важно – снег, дождь, солнце. Мрамор остается белым. Даже плющ, уродующий его в теплые зимы, не может запачкать этой белизны.  
Уже давно она не плачет, приезжая сюда. И не вспомнить сейчас – плакала ли когда-либо. Неизбежный вопрос – "а что, если?"  
Все мысли, все мечты, все просьбы, которые она гонит от себя прочь в обычной жизни, обретают силу и ясность на этом месте. Может, это было бы правильно – плакать. Но она не умеет, будто разучилась.  
Руки не чувствуют холода, когда она стряхивает снег из бороздок-букв. Проводит по ним пальцем, чтобы понять – как это могло было бы быть. Но руки замерзли так, что не чувствуют этого прикосновения. Значит, пора возвращаться.

После карнавала новогодних праздников тишина этого места кажется особенно оглушающей.  
Он всегда остается ждать около машины. Стоит, сложив руки за спиной. Опять она забыла перчатки, опять не надела шапку, и белые волосы неотличимы от снега.  
Наверное, больше всего он боится, что стоит моргнуть – и белую шубку подхватит порывом ветра и унесет на край мира. Не догонишь. Стоит чуть прикрыть глаза – и потеряешь из виду. Поэтому он смотрит на силуэт до рези в глазах. На то, как она одна медленно, будто нехотя, идет по дорожке. Удаляясь. Становясь все меньше и меньше. Когда пурга, он почти теряет ее из виду, и требуется огромное усилие, чтобы не побежать следом.  
Но он умеет ждать. Будет стоять столько, сколько нужно – ей. Ведь все равно, рано или поздно, но она наклонится, проведет пальцами по памятнику. Не видно под одеждой, но он сам почти чувствует, как в этот момент наливается тяжестью медальон, стремясь тоже прикоснуться.   
Но это невозможно.  
Он уверен, что сам бы не смог вынести тяжесть этого украшения, но она распрямляется легко. Наверное, для нее память светла. И это – счастье.   
Счастье, когда она, положив наконец цветы, так же медленно возвращается. Смотрит себе под ноги, поднимает глаза, только когда подходит к машине.  
Старательно пряча неуместную улыбку, он открывает дверь, помогает ей сесть. Сам садится рядом и берет в живую ладонь холодные пальцы. Смотрит укоризненно, а она, замерев, все-таки улыбается в ответ.

Машина едет почти бесшумно, плавно проходя повороты. Водитель не торопится – заснеженная дорога может быть коварна - да и пассажиры не спешат. Он остановится прямо у подъезда, и мужчина сам откроет дверь спутнице, не доверяя никому.  
Елка во дворе богато украшена – большие игрушки, бусы, гирлянды. Хозяйка дома вздыхает. Праздники прошли, и первой от ноши освободят именно эту лесную красавицу. Она помнит ее совсем маленькой елочкой, посаженной шутки ради, в год, когда родился Алек. Никто тогда не думал, что время пройдет так быстро и что дерево вырастет таким большим. Сейчас приходится доставать специальную лестницу, чтобы украсить верхушку шпилем.

Пара поднимается по ступенькам. Сейчас будет обязательный чай и обязательные разговоры. Он не может позволить себе молчать, чтобы не вернуться в мыслях случайно к заснеженному пустырю. Гораздо лучше, рассматривая игрушки, вспоминать, что этого льва с облезшей гривой делал Алек, а орлу, которому в пару к нему мастерил Феликс, почти сразу сломали крыло, и мальчик, расстроившись, выкинул его в мусор.  
Мужчина знает, что на самом деле и орел хранится у нее в шкатулке. Даже интересно показать – вспомнит ли Феликс неудавшуюся елочную игрушку?  
Ральф не делал игрушек. Он вообще сначала казался очень настороженным, и только сейчас, когда родился Крис, кажется, окончательно доверился. Но сын и был уже почти взрослым, когда познакомился со второй мамой.  
Она наверняка помнит их первую встречу. И маленького, но очень серьезного мальчика, с которым говорила, как с равным. Они так и остались – равными. Хорошими друзьями. И это правильно.  
– Ты помнишь?..  
– Да, помню.  
Она аккуратно ставит на место фужер. Комплект теперь неполный. Когда на новогодние праздники дом наполняется детским смехом, Эванжелина иногда спрашивает сына, когда же у нее появятся внуки. Тот отвечает, иронично заломив бровь: "Если я когда-нибудь захочу детей, то пойду по стопам отца. Усыновлю". После этой фразы Алек обычно пихает его в бок или пинает под столом. История повторяется из года в год. Еще давно Алек не рассчитал своих сил и, пытаясь осадить друга, смахнул на пол один из бокалов. "На счастье", – засмеялась тогда хозяйка дома.  
На счастье счастливому мальчику. Она никому не расскажет, как случайно увидела его в ювелирном магазине. Он покупал парные кольца, только второе было слишком большим для женской руки. Феликс женат на работе, это известно всем. А узнать любую государственную тайну проще, чем подробности его личной жизни.

Хозяин дома решительно забирает у своей госпожи бокал. Пусть он до сих пор чувствует себя неуверенно, держа в руке стекло, но ее он предпочитает обнимать живой рукой.  
– Не грусти. Скоро подрастет Флора, и у Эвы будут внуки.  
– Я не грущу. Как думаешь, их тоже иногда будут оставлять нам?  
– Еще сомневаешься? Ты же главная бабушка Империи.  
– Если Эванжелина так хочет внуков, пусть она и занимается ими.  
Они оба смеются. Всем иногда хочется отдохнуть от детей. И, конечно, Крис многие выходные проводил у них, но, когда в первый раз заехал запыхавшийся Алек и попросил их на несколько дней взять к себе инфанту, потому что мама не может, а ни одной няне он не доверяет так, как любимой тетке, они немного удивились. Оба. Потом привыкли. И детям было интереснее вместе.  
Как бы он хотел подарить ей ее ребенка. Чтобы в этот раз все было правильно. Чтобы приезжать в родильное отделение, ругаться с рабочими насчет отделки детской. И, может быть, он бы рискнул взять младенца на руки. Но не получилось.  
Хорошо, что внук стал ей совсем родным. Стоит только посмотреть, как бережно она снимает со стены рисунок, на котором Крис изобразил их всех.  
Снова перехватывает руку любимой женщины.  
– Давай завтра. Пусть они еще немного повисят.  
– Давай, – легко соглашается она. В украшенном доме тепло и празднично. И они наконец-то могут побыть вдвоем.


	3. В коробке с карандашами

***  
Квартира залита солнцем, и Людвиг, как обычно, валяется на ковре. У него вдохновение, и его лучше не отрывать. Феликс уверен, что так работать нельзя. Нужно нормальное рабочее место, большой стол, чтобы все было под рукой, но Людвигу больше нравится так – устроившись в немыслимой позе, поминутно ругаясь на свет, ковер и блики, продумывать сюжеты. Окончательный рисунок он будет делать в студии, на специальном оборудовании. А сейчас в сторону летит очередной скомканный бумажный лист.   
На эту бумагу, мячиками разлетающуюся по комнате, Людвиг тоже будет злиться. Ему нужны все наброски, и он будет долго-долго ползать по полу, заглядывая под диван, отодвигая кресло. Но так и не найдет все. Еще бы. Ведь Феликс нарочно спрятал один.  
Но дразнить любовника он будет позже, когда тот взъерошит волосы, сразу став похожим на девочку-подростка, и скажет, что закончил на сегодня.  
Феликс перекатывает на языке терпкое вино. Виски или коньяк больше подошли бы к его настроению. Феликсу Ройенталю муторно и хочется плохой погоды, проблем на работе, в личной жизни. Чтобы можно было вопрошать мироздание, за что оно послало такие муки на его голову.  
Но все хорошо. Погода прекрасная, Людвиг в чудесном настроении и будет очень мил и ласков. Как женщина.  
Почему Феликс не может быть нормальным? Почему ему всегда нравились мужчины – тонкие, звонкие. Женоподобные. Но именно мужчины. Ни одна самая похожая на парня девушка не привлекала его. А ведь мог бы жениться. У матери были бы внуки, о которых она так мечтает. С женой можно снимать один номер в отпуске и не делать из отношений почти постыдной тайны.  
Знал, разве что, Алек.  
Знал. Понимал. Молчал.  
Нет, гонений не было, никто бы не сослал Феликса или его любовника, но такие отношения не поощрялись. От внимания прессы их никто не смог бы защитить. Как и от сдерживаемого холодного осуждения почти всех знатных родов Империи.  
В последний раз они с Алеком говорили об этом совсем недавно. Юный император, как две капли воды похожий на парадный портрет первого правителя нового рейха, сурово нахмурил золотые брови и спросил: “Я не понимаю, почему ты не скажешь матери и отцу?”  
“Сказать? О чем?” - Феликс рассеянно допил вино и отставил пустую бутылку.  
“Не прикидывайся. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Вернее, о ком”.  
“Понимаю... но предпочту не знать”  
Все фразы этого тягостного разговора намертво засели в голове Феликса.  
Александр-Зигфрид никогда не поймет его. Ведь Алеку всегда нравились девушки. Он мог подойти к любой на улице и, подмигнув, сказать: "Привет. Я Александр-Зигфрид, будущий император галактики. Хочешь мороженое?" Девушки не верили, конечно, смеялись, соглашаясь и на мороженое, и на кино, и на прогулку по городу. Потом, правда, император все-таки вырос и, женившись, был абсолютно верен супруге. У Феликса же не было возможности ни открыто ухаживать за понравившимися юношами, ни демонстрировать отношения. Хотя с Людвигом они были вместе довольно давно.  
“Вы вместе сколько уже?”  
“Пять лет. Весной годовщина”.  
Весной. Весной пять лет назад Феликс забрел на выставку живописи – и пропал. Художник, с изумительными длинными пальцами, смеющийся, улыбающийся постоянно. Полный такого внутреннего огня и солнца, что устоять было невозможно. Хотелось хотя бы прикоснуться. В голову лезли одни шаблонные фразы: "Можно угостить вас кофе?", "Как вас зовут?", "Разрешите представиться" и все то, что можно выдавить из себя при знакомстве с девушкой. Возможно, единственный раз в жизни Феликсу повезло. На руке повисла какая-то из местных барышень и, сделав огромные глаза, попросила представить ее вот тому замечательному молодому человеку, на фоне сказочного леса. Конечно же, Феликс представил. И, заодно, представился сам. Мужчина оказался художником-иллюстратором. Феликс изобразил интерес к его работам, сказал, что покупатель, захотел приобрести несколько. То есть, правдами и неправдами напросился на вторую встречу. И ведь действительно был готов скупить все. Ему понравилось. Только уже в студии Людвиг, смеясь, признался, что не продает работы просто как картины, только как иллюстрации книг. В основном – сказок. И что ему было забавно посмотреть, как далеко посетитель выставки готов зайти, чтобы остаться с ним наедине.  
Спустя несколько лет Феликс еще ловил себя на ощущении, что он – не более чем забавная игрушка, развлекающая Людвига. Эдакий плюшевый заяц в человеческий рост, которого можно обнимать, трепать за уши или колошматить в моменты особого раздражения. Феликс бурчал, что он жертва бесчеловечного эксперимента, но снова и снова разрешал себя обнимать, подлизываться и мириться с собой. А еще Людвиг прекрасно понимал, что Феликс не может постоянно находиться рядом и что есть какие-то сферы жизни, в которые художника никогда не пустят.  
И снова в голове крутится тот разговор с Алеком.   
“Вы вместе пять лет. И ты ни разу не говорил с родителями?”  
“Ты шутишь? Или издеваешься?”  
“Ты должен поговорить с ними”, – это Алек сказал абсолютно серьезно.  
“Это приказ моего императора?”  
“Нет. Это совет твоего друга”.

Из задумчивости Феликса вывел поцелуй в шею.   
– Я закончил!  
– И что на этот раз?  
Людвиг замер, потом тяжело вздохнул и все-таки показал набросок. А ведь мог спрятать, сказав, что покажет, когда будет готово.  
– Ты только не думай ничего особенного, хорошо? Это просто так. Честно. Просто сейчас пришло в голову и... – запнувшись, мужчина замолчал.  
Удивленный Феликс долго всматривался в хаос линий. На заднем плане, совсем тонко – черновой набросок. Потом почти ощущается, как прорабатывались детали, приобретали смысл, объем. Что-то осталось не прорисованным: обои, вид за окном. Что-то наоборот, было ненужно четким. Будто Вигге специально по многу раз обводил каждую половичку, раздумывая, что и как. Так же детально, подробно были нарисованы игрушки на новогодней елке. Полночь на часах. Будто художник никак не решался приступить к главному действующему лицу – мальчику, распаковывающему подарок.  
Картинка была удивительно цельной и удивительно неправильной. Феликс никак не мог понять, что же его насторожило. Полночь, включенный в комнате свет, снег на окне. Мальчик распаковывает подарок. Большая комната, дорогие игрушки. Что упрятано в подарочную упаковку, пока не ясно, но явно что-то хорошее.  
– Это неправильный рисунок, но я не могу понять, что не так, – обняв одной рукой любовника, забравшегося на колени, Феликс очень пристально всматривается в набросок, то приближая, то отдаляя его. – Объясни.  
– Не хочу, – Людвиг мотает головой, и от этого Феликсу очень щекотно.  
– Я жду.  
Художник тяжело вздыхает. Феликс обычно такой мягкий и доброжелательный с ним, что забываешь, каким жестким он может быть.  
– Понимаешь, – Вигге замолкает, подбирая слова. – Это сказка. Про мальчика, который открывает подарки на Новый Год.  
– Это я вижу. Но проблема не в этом, ведь так?  
– Так... Он один открывает подарки. Никого больше нет в доме. Родителей нет, никого. Поэтому, видишь, включен свет, ему не надо пробираться к елке тайком.   
– Прости, – Феликс чуть целует любовника в висок. – Прости меня. Я постараюсь в следующем году, обещаю.  
– Это совсем не то, что ты подумал, – вскидывается Людвиг. – Просто история. Сказка. Она просто так. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю. Я не могу по-другому. Прости меня. В следующем году, обещаю. Мы уедем далеко-далеко, и мне не надо будет ни на Один, ни на Феззан.   
– Зря я тебе показал, – Вигге пытается встать, но Феликс его удерживает. – Это на самом деле просто рисунок. Ничего такого...  
– А я просто извиняюсь. Но хотя бы подарок тебе понравился?  
– Да. Понравился.  
Людвиг отвечает уже совсем тихо. Шепчет. Ему неловко за то, что вырвалось признанием. Что в очередной раз они встречали самый светлый праздник в году порознь. Что дело даже не в том, что по-отдельности, а в том, что Феликс встречал с семьей. Со своей семьей. Они уже пять лет вместе почти постоянно, а Людвиг так и не стал частью семьи Феликса. И Вигге даже странно, как за все эти годы никто не узнал, где и с кем живет Феликс Миттермайер-Ройенталь. 

***  
Людвиг, который встретил любовника так радостно, сейчас сидит напряженный на пассажирском сидении. Феликсу даже неудобно, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он действительно всегда очень внимателен и сосредоточен за рулем, но сегодня волнуется, и от этого еще более неразговорчив и замкнут. Вигге пытался его растормошить, но после того, как Ройенталь его несколько раз осадил, замолк. И теперь просто смотрит вперед, возможно, размышляя, куда они едут.  
Феликсу уже хочется свернуть на другую улицу, заехать в какой-нибудь ресторан пороскошнее, и чтобы обязательно были отдельные кабинки для почетных гостей. Можно было бы улучшить момент, отзвониться, извинившись, что планы изменились, но это была бы трусость. Он не может позволить себе быть трусом.  
Машина плавно паркуется у входа в большой особняк, а слуга привычно ловит брошенные ключи. Он сам поставит машину молодого хозяина в гараж, ведь у того есть гораздо более важные дела.  
С улыбкой Феликс замечает, как Вигге очарован лепниной. Особняк действительно красив снаружи, но Феликсу больше нравится, как родители обустроили дом внутри. Комнаты очень разные. Есть внешнее: то, что обычно видят гости – по-имперски пышная гостиная, холл, комната отдыха, кабинет. Места, где проводятся формальные и неформальные рабочие встречи. Но есть еще и сердце дома – световой купол, выходящий во двор, где собираются самые близкие. Те, кого не удивят вышитые салфетки, залитый случайно цветок, который мама пытается выходить, диплом самого Феликса о победе в чемпионате по стрельбе из рогатки, устроенном на один из дней рождения. Там все не парадное, и старый буфет, доставленный с Одина, стоит рядом с не очень нужным стеклянным сервировочным столиком. Маме почему-то понравился этот современный уродец, увиденный на Феззане, и папа, конечно же, привез его через пару дней. Через пару дней, потому что в магазине супруга твердо сказала, что поставить его некуда, он ни к чему не подходит, и что он очень милый. Как отец не разбил его, поднимая на второй этаж, для Феликса так и оставалось загадкой. Но теперь столик стал неотъемлемой частью "домашней" гостиной и служил складом журналов, газет и всевозможных приглашений на мероприятия.

Может быть, в следующий раз Феликс распахнет дверь и пропустит Людвига вперед. Если они еще когда-нибудь приедут в этот дом вдвоем, то так и будет. Но сегодня Феликс зайдет первым. Ему кажется, что если что-то пойдет не так, то Вигге за его спиной будет спокойнее.  
Родители уже ждут. С удивлением Феликс отмечает, что мама тоже волнуется, и он подходит, чтобы обнять и поцеловать ее в щеку. Пожать руку отцу.  
– Мама, папа, – это Людвиг Бишоф, иллюстратор, – с трудом Феликс выталкивает из себя слова. Не иллюстратора он привел знакомиться с родителями, не делового партнера, а человека несравнимо более близкого. – Мы ...  
Феликс замолкает, так и не сказав главного. Потому что пока вещи не названы своими именами, можно еще попробовать что-то переиграть. Не расстраивать родителей. Просто надо было заготовить речь, подумать заранее, что и как скажет.  
Вигге обходит закаменевшего спутника и, улыбнувшись, неглубоко кланяется в традиционном имперском поклоне хозяйке дома. Потом, нарушив приличия, первым протягивает руку для знакомства с хозяином.  
Феликсу кажется, что он суфлер на спектакле. На каком-то фарсе. Губы сразу пересохли и трудно говорить:  
– Эванжелина Миттермайер, моя мама, Вольфганг Миттермайер – мой отец.  
Может быть, Феликсу только кажется, может быть, все не так. Но отец очень медленно поднимает руку для ответного рукопожатия. Потом так же медленно растягивает губы в улыбке. Политик должен уметь улыбаться. Это его работа. Политик должен уметь не терять лицо, и это тоже его работа. В том, что отец – отменный специалист Феликс не сомневался никогда. Только глаза у Вольфа серьезные. При этом Феликс понимает, что если бы отец хотел, то улыбнулся бы открыто и честно, не только лицом, но и телом.   
– Очень приятно, – снова улыбается Людвиг.  
Фигуры расставлены, можно начинать партию. Чей ход будет следующим? Неужели встреча превратится в военную операцию? Может быть, лучше им все-таки уехать, а Феликс потом сам поговорит с родителями?  
– Пойдемте, Людвиг, – приглашает гостя Эва в глубину дома. – Вы не обидитесь, если мы посидим на кухне? В гостиной я чувствую себя несколько неуютно. Расскажите, что именно вы иллюстрируете?  
Феликс понял, что готов расцеловать свою самую чудесную на свете мать. Пусть она не позвала Вигге в сердце дома, но кухня – это гораздо лучше, чем холодная официальная гостиная, в которой хочется сидеть, выпрямив спину, и обращаться друг к другу только на “Вы”.  
– Конечно, фрау Миттермайер, – соглашается Вигге. Про свою работу он может говорить часами.

Хозяйка уводит гостя, а Феликс остается один на один с отцом.  
– Пока они заваривают чай, я хотел бы у тебя кое-что спросить, – сбросив маску доброжелательности, Вольфганг сжимает и разжимает кулаки в попытке успокоиться. – Пойдем.  
Феликс тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы. Да. Им надо поговорить. Безусловно. Как мужчине с мужчиной. И решение очень простое. Если отца что-то не устраивает, то тогда все достаточно просто. Вигге больше не появится в этом доме. Вот и все. И на следующие праздники Феликс, будь все проклято, поедет отдыхать с ним, отгородившись делами и тем, что не успеет добраться. Пусть отговорка и будет выглядеть глупо. Ведь благодаря современным двигателям расстояния сжались, и дорога из одного края вселенной в другую занимает дни, а не недели. Неужели именно в этот год он очень неудачно окажется на Хайнессене, с которого до Одина, на котором они традиционно празднуют начало года, все-таки слишком далеко? Дети, правда, расстроятся. Зато Вигге будет рад. Должен же Феликс подумать и о своей семье.   
Хорошо, что отец пошел в кабинет. По дороге можно еще немножко подумать о том, как не хочется разделять семью на две. На родителей, родственников и на любимого человека. Может быть, все-таки удастся убедить отца?

Старший Миттермайер долго меряет шагами комнату, перекладывает бумаги, пока, наконец, сложив руки за спиной, не смотрит на сына прямо.  
– Почему?  
У Феликса нет ответа. Отец бы еще спросил "Зачем?"  
Просто так. Потому что не может иначе. Потому что воспитание, образование, образ жизни – все бессильно. Он бы сам хотел иначе, но время договорных браков прошло, и никто не обяжет его связать себя насильно узами с человеком, которого он не то что не любит, но с кем просто не сможет заставить себя лечь в супружескую постель.  
– Ты думаешь, что это что-то вроде болезни, которую можно вылечить? – Феликс иронично задирает бровь, не отдавая себе отчета в том, насколько становится похож на своего биологического отца.  
– При чем здесь это? – Миттермайер раздраженно отмахивается от выпада, который считает неуместным.  
– А что тогда тебя интересует? Я пытался стать нормальным. Честно. Но у меня не получается, я не могу заставить себя.  
– Как давно? – прерывает Вольф сына, отмечая про себя, что тот готов сорваться в истерику.  
– Всегда. У меня никогда не было девушки, уж извини, – театральным жестом Феликс разводит руками, неосознанно копируя один из жестов приемного отца.  
– Не это, – Миттермайер раздраженно откидывает волосы назад. – Как давно ты вместе с этим?.. С Людвигом.  
– В мае пять лет.  
– Пять лет... – Вольф отворачивается к окну и, замолчав, долго смотрит на проезжающие машины.  
Феликс стоит навытяжку. Ждет. Он никак не может понять, что тут происходит. Что именно думает отец, что скажет сейчас. Всегда простой и понятный, он сейчас стал вдруг... нет, не чужим. Просто недоступным. Нечитаемым.  
– Пять лет. И за пять лет ты ни разу не сказал, что у тебя есть постоянный... – Вольфганг запинается, подбирая слово, – партнер. Что вы вместе. Нет, – обернувшись, он поднимает руки ладонями вверх, прося Феликса не перебивать. – Мы никогда не лезли в твою личную жизнь, но ты мог хотя бы сказать! Мама переживала все это время, что все уже женились, а ты так и бродишь неприкаянный. Причем, если бы ты менял женщин, об этом бы точно стало известно.  
– Не стало бы. Я очень внимательно слежу за конфиденциальностью данных сведений, – не выдержав, перебивает Феликс. Он в растерянности: его ругают. Отец именно ругает сейчас. Выговаривает, как школьнику, который получил двойку и вырвал страницу, надеясь, что не найдут. А нашли. Спустя пять лет. И плохо, и неправильно. И двойка. Только было это уже когда? Нет злости за саму эту двойку, только обида. За умалчивание? За недоверие?  
– Согласен, – выражение лица Вольфа на мгновение теплеет. – В этом тебе нет равных. Но ты бы хоть иногда приводил их к нам.  
– Ну, Оскар не хотел жениться, – привычки называть Оскара фон Ройенталя отцом у Феликса нет. – Может быть, я тоже не хотел, – добавляет он с вызовом.  
– Жениться Ройенталь не собирался, но женщин менял достаточно часто. И, сдается мне, не только женщин, – ухмыляется Миттермайер, откровенно наслаждаясь, как сын меняется в лице. – Нет, никаких подробностей, я никогда не вдавался, – добавляет Вольф, увидев, что сын несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, как именно сформулировать вопрос.  
– То есть, ты не удивлен? – справившись с собой, говорит Феликс.  
– Удивлен, конечно, – тяжело вздыхает Миттермайер. – Но ты же сам сказал, это не болезнь. Не вылечить. Не изменить. Мне странно, что ты не рассказал. Мне, маме. Ладно мне, еще могу понять, но матери?  
– Не счел нужным. Вернее, не смог, – Феликс деланно-равнодушно пожимает плечами. Он был очень четко настроен на расстройство, негодование. На то, что ему предложат пройти психологическую коррекцию. Предложат попробовать, хотя бы попробовать жить нормальной жизнью, уж невесту попокладистей отец бы ему нашел, можно не сомневаться. Отцы девушек на выданье наверняка стоят в очередь к видному жениху. – Она ведь очень хочет внуков, а я не собираюсь жениться. Ты понимаешь? Ты же понимаешь, правда?  
– Ладно, Феликс. Несколько лет я всем страждущим отвечал, что ты слишком молод для того, чтобы связать себя узами брака, а теперь буду врать, что ты слишком стар. И что надо было женить тебя раньше, но увы, не успел. А теперь влияния на тебя никакого не имею, – отец хлопает сына по плечу и подталкивает к двери. – Пошли посмотрим, чем там занимается наша мама и не пора ли спасать гостя.

Кухня оказалась пуста. По горячему чайнику и накрытому столу Феликс понял, что мама все-таки не решила перенести встречу в парадную гостиную, но где же они могли быть?  
– Мама! – крикнул Феликс, но предсказуемо ничего не услышал в ответ. – Людвиг! Вигге! Куда ты дел мою мать? – еще раз попробовал покричать он, выйдя в холл.

Ответный крик прозвучал издалека, приглушенно.  
– Неужели она повела его в библиотеку, – удивился Вольфганг. – Не в спальню же, а больше некуда.  
– Вигге, я тебя убью, – ругнулся сквозь зубы Феликс и рванул вверх по лестнице. Только поднявшись на самый верх, он понял, что отец-то не будет бегать по дому как полоумный, и младшему Миттермайеру пришлось ждать, пока старший нарочито неспешно поднимется.

Хозяйка и гость сидели на ковре в библиотеке. Людвиг умудрился за считанные минуты создать вокруг себя атмосферу хаоса и творческого беспорядка. Везде валялись книги, и только один, весьма древний фолиант, был уважительно положен на стол.  
Молодой художник, бурно жестикулируя, показывал фрау Миттермайер цветные вклейки в сказках.  
– Дорогой, – обратилась Эва к вошедшему мужу. – Ты не поверишь, но у нас есть издания с иллюстрациями Вигге. 

***  
– У тебя чудесные родители, ты знаешь об этом? – Людвиг щелкнул застежкой ремня безопасности. Наверняка сейчас Феликс захочет побыстрее добраться до дома.  
– Да, знаю.  
Машина плавно тронулась с места, и Людвиг решил на некоторое время отложить расспросы. Все-таки самая сложная часть вечера досталась именно Феликсу. Фрау Эванжелина оказалась действительно очень милой, совсем не высокомерной, и с удовольствием слушала его байки о том, как выпускали те или другие сказки. Людвиг даже решил не обращать внимание на то, что его почти сразу стали называть уменьшительной формой имени. Если фрау так было комфортнее, то почему бы и нет.   
Когда машина остановилась на очередном светофоре, Людвиг все-таки решил набраться храбрости и задать вопрос, к которому иногда возвращался с самого момента их знакомства. Ведь, получив визитку от посетителя выставки и договорившись о времени встречи, он сразу залез в информационную систему, но нашел только несколько общих фраз, которые скорее интриговали, чем объясняли, что произошло много лет назад. Сосредоточившись, Людвиг попытался как-то смягчить слова:  
– Но ты не очень...  
– Да, – грубо оборвал Феликс. – Не похож. Все что тебя интересует – в учебнике по новейшей истории, параграф восемь. И давай больше не будем об этом, – помолчав, Феликс все-таки добавил мягко: – По крайней мере, не сейчас. Не сегодня. Давай потом. Может быть, завтра. Или через неделю. Или когда прочитаешь...  
– Хорошо, только не злись, – Людвиг провел рукой по волосам любовника, успокаивая.   
– Не буду. Выпить хочется.  
– Без проблем.  
Улыбнувшись, Вигге откинулся на сиденье. Феликс мил, когда злится, но потом они еще обязательно об этом поговорят. Только надо все-таки лучше выбирать время. И, может, действительно стоит сказать прямо, не пытаясь как-то смягчить.

Дома Феликс откупоривает взятую наугад бутылку вина. Наливает полный бокал и, под осуждающим взглядом, осушает его в несколько глотков.  
– Слушай, ну это все-таки не дешевая бормотуха, чтобы так пить.  
– А. Прости.  
Опомнившись, Феликс наливает вина любовнику, и в этот раз они молча чокаются и пьют не торопясь.  
– Кстати, хотел спросить, – Вигге устало растягивается на диване. – Куда ты спрятал набросок?  
– Какой? – притворно удивляется Феликс.  
– Один из тех. С елкой и подарком.  
Вигге расслаблен, но его спокойствие обманчиво.  
– А... этот... – разочарованно тянет Феликс. – По-моему, он застрял между подушек.  
Жестом фокусника Миттермайер запускает руку глубоко в щель дивана и достает на свет изрядно пожеванный лист бумаги.  
– Отдай!  
– Не отдам!  
– Отдай! – Людвиг пытается выхватить листок, но не получается, и он только валит любовника на диван.  
– А что там у тебя нарисовано?.. – тянет Феликс, пытаясь одновременно не проиграть в шутливой борьбе и развернуть эскиз.  
– Ты что, даже не посмотрел? – возмущению Людвига нет предела, но очень сложно злиться, когда тебя целуют в нос.  
– Не успел, но сейчас посмотрю.  
Лист сильно пострадал. Сначала когда был смят и отправлен броском в сторону, к неудачным идеям. Потом его прятали в тайник в диване, доставали оттуда, и последняя борьба тоже оставила свой след.  
Обычный карандашный набросок, нет ни деталей, ни лиц. Просто схема композиции будущего рисунка: елка, ребенок, подарок. И несколько взрослых вокруг.


End file.
